The proposed work involves quantitation of the nuclear DNA content of the premalignant and malignant neoplasms of the female genital tract using the technique of Feulgen microspectrophotometry. Based on the distribution of the nuclear DNA content, the ploidy pattern (euploidy, polyploidy and aneuploidy), modal values of the stem-cell lines and the cell cycle kinetics are determined. The results of the current work indicate that the biologic potential and the prognosis of the lesion are closely related to the nuclear DNA aberrations.